


I Felt So Small

by Aceofstars16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Ever since finding out May survived Infinity War, I've wanted to write something about her experience throughout the whole movie, especially involving Peter. It's...pretty sad but it has a happy ending!





	I Felt So Small

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/173949289883/i-felt-so-small)

The day started off like any other, the rush to get out of the door, a quick hug, making sure Peter had his permission slip, like any other day.

Then the day changed.

“Dude! That spaceship was huge! And then it just left!”

“I saw Iron Man fighting it was awesome but terrifying!”

“That Spider guy was swinging all over the place.”

May froze in place. Everything around her faded away as she scrambled to get her phone and call Peter.

Ringing. Ringing. Ringing.

“Hey, this is Peter…Parker! I can’t talk right now but leave a message and I’ll get back to you.”

May could barely breathe as the answering machine played. Hanging up, she dialed again. And again. And again. The fourth time around, she was shaking. The message played and the beep sounded in her ear.

“Peter, pick up. I heard about the space ship, just…let me know you are okay. Call me back, please.”

The rest of the day, May didn’t let her phone out of her sight. She called again and again. But Peter never picked up. She tried to tell herself it had happened before, that it didn’t mean anything, maybe he just lost his phone. Then people started disappearing.

It started on the bus. One second, someone was there, and the next, they had disintegrated. Cars rammed into each other. Screams echoed through the city.

Racing out of the bus, May glanced at her phone, then dialed again. Not response.

“Peter…please…let me know you are okay…”

But of course he wasn’t. The day passed by, people disappeared and as each hour passed, May wished she was one of them. In her heart she knew something was wrong – Peter would’ve called her back by now, he should’ve called her back by now. But when her phone rang, it was never him.

Then she got a call from an unknown number. If it was any other day, she wouldn’t answer it, but the smallest bit of hope creeped into her chest as she answered it.

“Peter?”

Silence, then a familiar voice - but not the one she wanted to hear.

“It…it’s Tony.”

All the fear, the worry, the dread that she had been fighting back slammed into her chest.

“Where’s Peter?” May had to force the words out, she had to know.

“I…he…he’s gone.” Over the phone, May could hear Tony’s voice breaking, she knew Peter had cared about the billionaire, and it seemed that those feelings were reciprocated. But that fact barely registered in her mind.

All of her fears were confirmed and the phone slipped out of her grasp. Peter was gone. Her nephew, her boy, the only family she had left.

For a moment, everything felt frozen. She was numb. Then the truth settled into her chest, it weighed down on every inch of her body and she started shaking. Tears built up in her eyes and then they fell. Sobs wracked her entire being as it all crashed down on her. Just like she had cried for Richard and Mary, just she had cried for Ben. But this time, there was no one to comfort her, she was alone.

* * *

 

One day passed, then another. May went through the motions, going to work -which was more chaotic now than ever with so many people gone – devoting herself to every little thing. Because if she didn’t occupy her mind, she would break down. But as hard as she tried, every day, when she came home, she collapsed on the couch and cried as all of the pain she had been holding in broke through.

Tony called a few more times, but May never answered. As much as her brain told her it wasn’t his fault, she couldn’t help but think that maybe, if Tony hadn’t taken Peter under his wing, if Peter had never been a hero, then maybe he would still be here.

* * *

 

It was another long day. May both longed and dreaded coming home. To be away from people was a relief, but home always hurt.

The bus stopped and she hopped off, making the familiar walk back to the apartment. Despite her depressive state, she still vaguely noticed the nice car parked in front of the building. A frown grew on her face as she glanced at the car then turned her gaze back towards the building, only to stop dead in her tracks.

They were standing by the entrance. She recognized Tony first, he was famous after all, but then her eyes focused on the boy standing next to him. Her brain tried to come to terms with what she was seeing. It couldn’t be…he was gone, she knew he was gone, but…

“May!”

All the doubts crumbled away.

“Peter…”

Without any conscious thought, May rushed forward, even as tears welled up in her eyes again. Peter rammed into her, his arms holding her tightly. She squeezed him back, holding him close, wanting to make sure he was real, that this wasn’t some kind of trick.

“I thought you were gone…” May whispered, barely able to get the words out through the tightness in her throat.

“I…Mr. Stark brought me back.” As he spoke, Peter buried his head even more into her shoulder, as if he was trying to erase everything he had been through.

Resting her hand on Peter’s head, May opened her eyes for a moment, looking at Tony before mouthing a quiet ‘thank you.’

The only response Tony gave was a nod, but there was a small smile on his face – not like those he flashed for cameras, but a genuine, relieved smile. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. He had brought her boy home, there was nothing more she could’ve asked for.


End file.
